Ring Spoiler Maps
Ring 1 Head North From Chance Take right to rocky waste Aim for top right of map Enter this area transaction head straight past the hut through area transaction board the boat kill enemy that drops ring 2 and use door ahead follow map to end enter building in middle of map exit through the door to lower area make way to this lower area and get key take this exit down after navigate through to this exit - note need key from few steps above meet boss here Lord Skull, drops a key u need to last door in Deaths castle move over here portal ports you outside the middle building head up and take exit enter first level of his castle make way to this top room for a key inside a chest second key is here inside a chest again move to this side door and enter move to next door head down and enter next room take right door head to magma area and kill draggy for key do same for opposite door for key exit through middle door and use a door at top go up past the ramps, prepare for final boss Deaths Castle, Intruders Beware! use key from sewers to open door and charge! Next comes Deaths Shadow And Death himself Ring 2 Head North From Chance Take right to rocky waste Aim for top right of map Enter this area transaction head straight past the hut through area transaction board the boat straight ahead is the enemy that drops Ring 3 Head North From Chance Take right to rocky waste go diagonally across map to this top exit follow path to end go across map, enter cave make way to here - careful of spawns left behind run forward, kill sub-boss and use key to open door, leave from here go to this room and get key make way to here where key used move to top and kill the 7 main bosses, good to use bow and lure them The area they sit Run forward and kill King and Queen Ring 4 Head North From Chance Enter the Grasslands head to opposite side of map here head down and board boat go left and down till you reach cave follow passage to here get key from chest + open other door make here + Kill Vermin QUEEN, notice Meet King first Ring 5 Start off in Chance Main Square Head North to North Chance Enter Leonards Castle Enter the doors Head to this door move across to this exit make your way up to the top of the map take first right and open the gate run to end and kill dragon, return to previous map take furthest door this time kill dragon again and return take middle gate this time kill dragon once more leave this map heading back take a left across a bridge, then left again and unlock the door run across this area and through area transaction final area, run forward to spawn boss Puny Dragon :-P